


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bit Rough, Dubious Consent, Other, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: This is based off a prompt where reader is trying to seduce a shy!Bucky and finally he snaps
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky x Gender Neutral Reader (there is a swimsuit reference, if you’re a female you’re wearing a two piece)

“This is a hard case.” Tony leaned forward on the conference table. “We have to act fast.” 

The situation wrote itself and you leaned forward, whispering in Bucky’s ear.

“I’d like you to act hard and fast with me.” You grinned as you leaned back in your chair. 

Bucky whipped his head around and stared at you with those wide blue eyes. You gave an exaggerated wink and he turned back around. If he didn’t give you such a rise maybe you wouldn’t enjoy taunting him as much. 

~~

“If I could figure out how to separate these bonds.” Bruce fiddled with the sides of the microscope. “We’d have something to work with here.” 

Again. Your coworkers did all the heavy lifting. Bucky was right in front of you. 

“If you had me in bonds, while I’d NEVER want us to get separated.” You stepped back. 

Bucky glanced over his shoulder at you, the eyes even wider this time. You ran your tongue over your top lip and blew him a kiss. His cheeks turned red before he could go back to paying attention to Bruce’s science experiment. The reaction made your heart warm. Too easy.

~~~

You walked into the gym and it wasn’t empty. Bucky was at the bench press, lifting more weight than should be humanly possible. Bucky all alone was your favorite. You could really make him squirm this way.

“How about instead of the weights, I just straddle you?” You leaned over Bucky and his balance of the dumbbell shifted. “ You can pump me up and down all night. Really get the blood flowing?”

He reset the bar and shot up on the bench. This time his blue eyes blinked while his mouth hung open. You reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

“I don’t bite…unless your into that sort of thing.” You opened your mouth and ran your tongue over your teeth. “And I bet you have a healthy piece of meat I’d love to get a taste of.” 

It looked like steam was going to come out of his ass and he was going to rocket right off into space.

“Hey Buck, sorry I’m late.” Steve walked into the gym. “Oh Y/N, you’re here. Did you take over for me? I told Bucky I’d spot for him.” 

“I’ve spotted Bucky quite a bit lately.” You smiled at Steve. “I’m sure he could use a break.” 

You strutted out of the gym, feeling pretty pleased with your latest tease. Bucky made it that much more fun. You would hold onto that expression for a long time. 

~~

“Y/N is fucking with me again.” Bucky shook his head.

“Y/N is harmless.” Steve crossed his arms in disbelief. “Just a friendly person. Like that with everyone.” 

“I’m telling you, this is different. Little comments here and there.” Bucky was used to people leaving him alone, being scared of him, but you through him for a loop constantly.

“I hate to break it to you bud, but you’re not a people person. You’re probably misinterpreting them.” Steve moved to the barbell. “Y/N is being nice, and if it really bothers you call em out next time. You’re not shy with me. I think you should appreciate someone on the team interacting with you more.” 

Steve wasn’t getting it, but Bucky nodded. Maybe calling you out was the answer. Next time, he wouldn’t be caught off guard. 

~~

Swimming was your preferred workout. You’d been in the pool for at least an hour. Your muscles were the perfect amount of sore and relaxed. You got to the end of the pool and climbed out. 

You grabbed your towel and the door to the pool opened. A huge grin spread across your face when you saw it was your favorite super soldier, clad in nothing but a swimsuit. 

“Maybe I threw in the towel too early.” You dropped it on the chair. “Of course if I was in that pool with you, we’d probably turn it into a hot tub.” 

His cheeks started to redden and your heart raced with excitement. 

“This water all over me, it isn’t actually pool water.” You could do this all night. “You’re so hot, as soon as you walked in the room I broke out in a sweat.” 

Bucky started his rapid blinking and you chuckled. You stopped right in front of his face and put your hand on his chest. His heart was racing. 

“If you dropped those shorts maybe I’d be tempted to get back in the water. I always love a good skinny dip.” 

Bucky’s hand grabbed your wrist and twisted. 

“OWW!” Your body spun around and he slammed you into the wall. 

The response through you off, but not enough to detour you. Bucky was harmless and you wouldn’t scare that easy. 

“I always knew you liked it rough.” You looked over your shoulder and smiled. 

The blushed cheeks and wide eyes were gone. Bucky moved forward so his lips were almost on yours. You flinched back slightly. This was a new development. He let your wrist go, but you only moved your hands to the wall, bracing yourself. He didn’t know who he was up against. 

“Have I been naughty?” You winked. “Are you going to punish me?” 

His eyes glanced down and then back up again. 

“Yes.” Bucky grabbed the waist of your bottoms and tugged down, exposing your bottom half. 

“WOAH!” You tried to reach down to pull them back on, but Bucky brought his other hand to the small of your back and shoved you into the wall. 

SMACK! His hand hit your ass, spreading a flame through your rear. SPANK! SLAM! The noises echoed across the pool. 

“THAT FUCKING HURTS!” You tried to push off, but his hand held you in place. “STOP!” 

“IT.” SPANK! “IS.” CLAP! “SUPPOSED.” BANG! “TO.” SMACK.

Your mouth hung open and you tried to suck in air and scream at the same time. The pain flooded your ass. 

“You need to learn some manners little one.” Bucky’s voice held no notes of concern. “Are you ready to apologize?” 

“For what?” You wanted to reach around and give some relief to the sting in your behind. 

SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! The fire reignited. 

“For being a fucking tease.” BANG! “For thinking you could talk to me that way.”

CLAP! SMACK! SPANK!

It hurt. It hurt and burned. 

“STOP!” You tried to wiggle away.

“Wrong word.” SPANK! 

That one hurt worse that the others and your eyes started to tear up. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” You hung your head. 

“That’s better.” Bucky let go of your back and you slumped forward. 

Maybe you did underestimate him. The pain in your rear told you that you wouldn’t be sitting down for a week. You were crying with your ass on full display and realized that you were the humiliated one now. 

“I’ve always believed actions speak louder than words.” The sound of Bucky’s shorts dropping made your adrenaline flare. 

You tried to push off the wall, but his hand went to your shoulder. Your eyes widened when you felt his head at your entrance. He leaned forward and put his mouth next to your ear. 

“And baby, my actions are loud.” He thrust forward. 

Your mouth hung open in shock at how easy he entered you. Maybe it was from the pool water or the steam in the room, but his massive cock invaded you with ease, owning you. His pelvis rested against your ass, easing the sting. 

“This is what you wanted? Right?” 

You didn’t know how to respond. Then he slid out and the pain from the spanking came back. He sank back in and you felt some relief. 

“RIGHT?” He ran his metal hand over your head and yanked your neck back. 

The tears were still staining you face and you gave what little nod you could. Now it was him smirking down at you. He ran his tongue over his lips before dropping your head against the wall. His hands grabbed your waist and he started fucking you without mercy. 

The pain and pleasure merged into one and you knew that you were going to cum soon. You took short panicked breaths. Bucky reached around and started massaging you with his metal hand, bringing a strange sense of cold to your body. 

It was enough to make your release almost instant. Your vision blurred as your body gave out. Bucky was your only support. 

“You’ve been teasing me for months Y/N.” Bucky continued to use your body. “And I plan on delivering EVERYTHING you asked for.” 

You let out a whimper, as a vision of jokes clouded your vision. If he lived up to his threat you weren’t sure your brain would work by the end of the night. 

“And baby, I’m a man of my word.” He continued to fuck you. “Next we’re going to work on that mouth of yours.” 

In the haze you licked your lips. Maybe this wasn’t a nightmare, maybe it was a dream come true.


End file.
